


Body Heat

by aoishmex



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Sometimes, when you feel like you’re drowning in everything around you, it helps to be close to another person and feel they’re alive so you feel alive.





	Body Heat

Aoi was lost. Work was taking nearly every minute of his time. There were interviews, recordings, practice-practice-practice-until-your-fingers-were-sore, photoshoot for this magazine or that magazine, question after question, revision after revision, ‘this is wrong’ or ‘this could be better if’s ‘, equipment failures and malfunctions, attitude from staff—anything and everything that could distract from the joy of what he and his bandmates were doing. It was getting difficult to focus on the music, which was what generally kept them going aside from the daily staples of life. Sleep was nearly the only rest any of them were getting. Ruki was having Diva Moments almost constantly due to irritation, Kai was driving them full-force trying to get everything done, their manager wanted to talk about their schedule and their schedule only, Uruha was in his mood of being silent unless you made him angry when he turned in to a human artillery machine of snarky comments and word-daggers. Really, it was a miracle Aoi and Reita were staying as calm as they were amid the chaos.  
Personally, the guitarist had no idea how he was keeping himself together. Of course he was irritated. Of course he wanted to get things done but not because of deadlines. Of course he wanted to make every song sound the best it could. The problem was, if he couldn’t connect to the music anymore he couldn’t connect to much of anything. Music was what made him feel alive. Without it, he was barely living, going through the motions of human existence without really feeling or registering anything. Every day was a blur of the same thing, none of it sticking in his memory.  
On a Wednesday, among all the interviews and recordings, Aoi found himself with a rare amount of free time. He had nearly two hours while everyone else was recording. He realized what he really needed was to be close to someone—not emotionally, physically. He needed to feel another person beside him; something to remind himself there is life around him. The guitarist made his way down the hall to another dressing room in search of a certain blond who he had not really spoken to for a month. When he peered in to the dressing room he saw the other man fast asleep on the extra-wide couch, one arm above his head and the other on his stomach.  
Aoi chuckled fondly at the sight and walked inside. He set the things in his pockets on the coffee table nearby, settled on his side beside the younger man, and wrapped his arm around the other man’s waist. Usually their positions were reversed with Kazuki being the one to hold to him. Aoi rest his head on the blond’s chest right near his heartbeat. He closed his eyes, listening for the other man’s steady breathing. Soon enough the constant sound registered in his mind along with the soft thump of a living organ under his ear. Kazuki’s body heat served as more proof of life. A sense of relief flooded through Aoi’s heart, followed by a deep calm he had not felt in months. His heart slowed to match Kazuki’s own heartbeat. The guitarist tightened his hold around the younger man.  
Kazuki gave a deep, content sigh. Aoi felt a hand run lazily through his hair, a tired kiss pressed to his head. “You okay…?” the blond rasped above him.  
“I am now,” the elder replied after a pause. “At least, I’m better than I was.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I…needed to feel life. I just want to lie here,” he breathed.  
“I’m here,” Kazuki voiced. Aoi smiled. He loved how purely sweet sleep-deprivation made the younger man. Before long the two guitarists were fast asleep, their hearts in accord, breathing deep and unified.

Aoi woke to a hand shaking his shoulder. He fought against the light, turning to see Ruki hovering over him. “Did I oversleep?” he croaked.  
“No, recording ran a little longer than usual. We’re going to eat before discussing the tracks. Come on; there’s food in the room,” the vocalist explained.  
“I’m coming,” the elder groaned, forcing himself to sit. He looked down to find a blanket covering him and the sleeping blond. “Where did this come from?”  
“My guess is one of the Screw boys. We’ll wait for you,” Ruki said and left the room.  
The guitarist stretched as best he could before turning to the sleeping blond. “Zuki.”  
The younger stirred from sleep, blinking up at him. “Back to work?” he croaked. The other nodded. “Okay. Do you want me to come spend the night?”  
“Can you stay for a week?” Aoi quirked after a thought.  
“Sure.”  
“Thank you,” the elder smiled.  
Before he could move completely off the couch Kazuki grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss against pierced lips. He gave a tired smile at Aoi’s questioning brow. “I love you.”  
Aoi chuckled softly before giving the younger man a longer kiss. “I love you, too.”


End file.
